


reggie <3

by Hottiemcthottie



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: its the truth u can’t disagree, my opinion is the only correct, reggies the best character in jatp and we all know it, unless u also love reggie ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hottiemcthottie/pseuds/Hottiemcthottie
Summary: reggie.
Relationships: reggie x me
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	reggie <3

**Author's Note:**

> :)))

Reggie. That is all.

**Author's Note:**

> like if u agree


End file.
